


地狱空荡荡

by tnegnat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnegnat/pseuds/tnegnat
Summary: 鬼哭5麻雀风云杯大赛，可能N新V和DVD的成分比较多。世纪初台湾小镇故事，给绣劳斯的雷文生贺，争取雷到爽！第一次半方言乡土文学闯作尝试，为了本土化对角色也有魔改。因为是绣生贺所以有一些致敬绣的山鲁佐德的地方嘿嘿嘿，很偷摸的，尽量绣生日之前写完吧。北方人写的工地闽南话，客家话更工地。涉及到的台湾客家文化、八家将等等要素，只是拿来一用，难免偏颇，欢迎大家指正。引用的佛经都是cbeta数据库的，佛理都是我瞎掰的。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Trish (Devil May Cry), Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry), Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConstanceHu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceHu/gifts).



> 非常抱歉因为我实在不是个适合写中篇连载的人，这篇的写作顺序也不是按照阅读顺序来的，每次写新的都会改很多遍前文，所以更新的时候前面两节也更新了一个版本，如果懒得再看一遍可以等我写完（不知道什么时候）看完整版orz  
> 本来这篇也只是分节，是一个相对连贯的中篇，还是希望读者能一口气从头读到尾的（跪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM - 风神125 交工乐队  
> 文中一些闽南话我不太清楚通用的写法就，音译了，不熟悉闽南话的朋友可以对照一下：  
> 母汤：不能，不要  
> 冇：没有，没，无  
> 哉，知影：知道  
> 木：不  
> 系：是  
> ㄟ：的  
> 伊：第三人称代词  
> 阮：第一人称代词  
> 头家：老板  
> 细利：小心  
> 厝：家

旁白

BGM： _风神_ _125 –_ _交工乐队_

我是这部片的导演，V。影片已经开始放映，我仍不能走出来做观众。还有几句话，要在片里面讲。2005年初，乙酉年新春时节，这还是一部叫做《阎浮众生》的故事片，意欲效仿意大利新现实主义电影的拍摄原则，让现实中的人扮演自己。由于一些“技术原因”，它现在成为了这部片子拍摄过程的纪录片。说到底不过是一支自导自演的学生作品，制作粗劣的短片，在台北、三重、林园和美浓乡间游荡的摄影机的幽魂，怕被忘记，成了孤魂野鬼，一定要来做个记录。为了保护片中人的个人隐私，人物均使用化名——正刚好，拍摄时剧组成员总是聚在“莫愁街13号”游戏厅里打一款最新的日本游戏，我们就借用了其中的人名：游戏厅ㄟ头家但丁，大家都叫伊丁叔。丁叔有两只狗，黑漉漉ㄟ叫乌木，白烁烁ㄟ叫象牙，名字拢比伊ㄟ身价要高。

_丁叔坐在店门口吃便当，两条狗靠在边上打盹，正午的日头下，谁也没有精神。_

丁叔远在三重埔的8+9[1]兄弟维吉尔，叫他维阿北他也许会生气。

_三重市的远景，拉近到一个公园，老年人围坐在健身器材旁攀谈、打牌，镜头摇晃，看不清人脸。_

就着维吉尔和但丁的典故，国中时便被丁叔领回家照看、现在游戏厅做工ㄟ少年仔，我们便叫伊尼禄，尼禄原本是一个小警察，年前出了项大代志，工作同右手拢丢去了。伊回来店里做工，丁叔便有更多空闲，骑着他的风神125上县道，不知往哪里去。

_尼禄一个人站在梯子上，他的右臂只剩上半截，由布包着截断处，单手整理游戏厅柜台后面的碟片，而店里正对大门的一侧摆着红灿灿的关公像。字幕：除了打游戏，大家还可以来这里租碟片，据说但丁本来就是卖盗版碟片起家的。_

游戏厅隔壁是家小汽修铺，老头家系丁叔ㄟ干阿妈，现在由伊孙女妮可打理，妮可喜欢日本机车、特摄片和游戏。

_妮可在修拖拉机，仓库里还有三五辆电机车。_

妮可楼上还住着位叫Lady的女士，据说是南洋来的，也是丁叔的故交，同伊斗阵搬来这，却和妮可一起住——说起来，这里也没人不是丁叔的朋友。

_妮可暂停手里的活，楼上传来炒菜声。_

还有翠姨、刑警莫阿北，拢系丁叔ㄟ朋友。现在他们不在林园，是在别处有生意做的缘故，若是有缘，今后也许可以见到。

_台南庙会尬阵的场面。_

以三重的北漂一族这个题目为始，我把目光聚焦在了南部人带来的宫庙文化上，再至找到丁叔一家，也费了一番功夫，南部人的故事还是要回到南部。在林园四处探听时有人问我，是要拍8+9的故事吗，那可是要注意安全喔？谢谢他们的关心，我还在师大为这部片子做前期准备时，也有人这样问我。在三重时却没有，只是积极向我介绍他们所知的故事。我想八家将已经成为了这个故事的噱头了，倒也不错。

本愿经

BGM： _风神_ _125 –_ _交工乐队_ （接上）

「未出家時，為小國王，與一隣國王為友，同行十善，饒益眾生。其隣國內，所有人民，多造眾惡。二王議計，廣設方便。一王發願，早成佛道，當度是輩，令使無餘。一王發願，若不先度罪苦，令是安樂，得至菩提，我終未願成佛。」

《地藏菩薩本願經》卷1〈4 閻浮眾生業感品〉

“拍虾米电影喔，阮厝冇虾米好拍的！”我刚来到时，与丁叔交谈了两句，说明来意，却遭到了拒绝，他本以为只是电视台采访一类的，没想到是要拍电影，电影两字似乎触怒了他一般，两条狗也仗丁叔的势，冲我狂吠起来。进一步地，但丁也不信我是他的老朋友莫里森警官介绍来的，对屋里的少年仔讲我是江湖骗子——因为丁叔看起来也是老江湖乃至退休江湖骗子的缘故，这话听起来也更真了三分。丁叔灰白的长发一绺一绺，因汗水粘在他的脸上、脖颈上，胡茬也是同款的颜色，似是一周没有刮，沾了汗珠和咖喱味，在日头下眯起眼，一撇嘴，也不理我，便一跃而起将手里的塑胶便当盒丢到街对面的垃圾堆，故作神气，就像对待我的请求一样。

话说回来，我又是怎样从三重一路调查到似乎八竿子打不着的丁叔家来呢？欲拍北漂族和八家将的电影，真正在道上的人是不可能让我拍到的，只能旁敲侧击，从相关人员和地方入手，先去宫庙和警局。现实题材便有现实的时髦要赶，三重今年新盖了一座“汝因菩萨庙”，全台湾每年有那么多地方大兴土木建庙，三重埔又是北部迷信之都，从天王老子到土地伯公，神神鬼鬼男男女女蓝蓝绿绿，都有的可拜，一个佛典中查无此萨埵的菩萨听来也平常，可这“汝因菩萨”在一些三重人心里却不平常。去了庙内，能见到石碑上写这“汝因菩萨”是地藏菩萨手下一员大将，专司审问罪人，追究其罪因，顺着缘起十二支追根溯源，要你把自己的底细通透，这才能六根清净。都道是众生畏果，菩萨畏因，想来，“汝因菩萨”许是专门去度那受天福尽现五衰相的天人、堕了恶趣的菩萨的，于凡人而言，只觉着这菩萨造像青面獠牙三头六臂手持戒棍刑具，很是可怖。碑文又道，这“汝因菩萨”曾于上世纪五十年代，民国四十一年，见三重地区有一鬼王潜伏，便投胎人间去除害，直至今年元旦日，功德圆满，回归净土了，也就是说呢，这座庙，实际上是为纪念元旦时去世的这位朋友而建，希望他能继续荫庇一方。我向警局的莫阿sir问起这位“汝因菩萨”在阳间的生意，他细声对我说了，我录在这里：“你可细利些喔，母汤出去乱问，拍片也点到为止就好，今年刚在阵头斗殴里死掉的那个黑道大佬，你知无？就是伊啦，我和你讲，这些名字古古怪怪的庙头，都不是你能招惹的，老人家讲，乱拜拜会招来拍米呀[2]，可木系乱讲的哦？”末了，好心的莫阿北向我介绍了远在林园的丁叔，讲想要听故事就去找他，比在三重的庙里瞎混要高效也安全。

丁叔丢了便当盒，复坐下，嚼槟榔，见我不愿意走，又心软，主动与我搭话，问我多大年纪，家在哪儿，可有父母及兄弟姊妹，讨什么生活，我又读什么专业，为什么要来拍片，功课紧不紧，安怎才能考上师大云云，像同邻家囝仔闲聊，又像许久没人听他讲故事的老头。他示意我坐到他身边，我们一直闲聊，一直聊，一直聊，日头从天顶落到檐角，他劝我，我劝他，最后是我劝动了他。倒也不是因为别的什么，只是人没法看着自己辛苦一整年都赚不到的钱从面前溜去，又确认了一下这钱是哪里来的，我讲是学校发的研究基金加上自己四处筹来的，如果嫌少我还可以再多给些，丁叔摇摇头说免了，就是答应了。

没有做什么准备便开机了。你可以看到丁叔从楼下唤了尼禄下楼，同伊讲，刚才拢系误会一场，咱的店要出名咯，有人来拍电影呢，这是导演，艺名叫做V，台北那个师大ㄟ博士研究生诶，紧厉害哦！你是学虾米的来着？哦对，民间文学，禄仔你咁有懂？人家现在管庙里尬阵的也叫做文学呢！听得丁叔的吹捧，原本就怯生生的年轻人尼禄看着镜头的眼睛更生出一丝敌意，将断肢向后缩了缩，我同伊ㄟ缘分就安㖏生涩地开始。

丁叔接着吩咐伊：“阮厝内冇多大，只有两间旧房，委屈你哩，同禄仔住一间吧。”尼禄听了，盯我一会儿，也收起戒备的眼神，垂下眼帘，想要用右手来为我指路，又楞神，然后才引我到楼上去住下。我的三只眼睛（三只摄像头）跟着他的背影，一节节登上水泥浇筑的台阶，灰呛进鼻子里，又一节节打量这少年仔的骨节，只可惜背影看不到眉角。剪片子之前，我也未想到自己会拍伊拍这捏多，我为“汝因菩萨庙”来找丁叔，又为了解丁叔和尼禄住在一处，照理讲，伊是第二层的人物了，我却也未想到这种引力意味着什么。房间只有六七平大，是一整张榻榻米，这间房翻修过不少次，未修到的地方多是朽坏，想来是日据时期留下的老屋也说不定。

“只有风扇，你拿去吹，麦中暑了，”尼禄说国语有些紧张，是知道自己国语讲得不好，又怕人听不懂，“晚上还可以开窗吹吹风，但也不能贪凉，丁叔讲，一直吹一直吹，会吹成偏瘫。”这话听起来倒像是捉弄我这个冷气房里的“城里人”了，伊讲着，就开始帮我收拾行李，大略问我来做什么，我这些行头又是做什么的。我一身的包袱，卸下以后，几乎把房间占满，只剩下两个人困觉的一点么所在，看起来倒是成了我的房间。

“谢谢你，我在这里工作，会不会打扰你休息，”我的笔记本电脑正摆在地上，“你家楼下还有地方吗？书桌之类的？”

“白天我都在楼下顾店，没问题的，若是暗时还要工作，下面柜台也没人了，我们可以，”伊总算抬头来看我，似乎我是让他不愿抬头的那种人，尽管他比我高上一个眉骨，“可以换班。丁叔很吵，你要习惯伊，有时半夜也吵，好在我回来顾店之后，他在这边少了。”

“这边？”

“丁叔在美浓乡下还有几亩伊阿妈留下来的地要顾。”

果然，但丁在这边向我介绍了一番，过了两日，我已熟悉游戏厅的生活，他就开着妮可店里的拖拉机，回美浓去了，他那辆日日刷洗的风神125，留给了尼禄跑腿用，想来是回去收菜的。来这里第二天，我便被介绍认识了妮可、Lady和他们话里的翠姨、姬莉叶、丁叔的父母兄弟。翠姨是丁叔年轻时在三重打拼认识的老相好，说是相好也没好到有什么结果，翠姨十天也没有两天在林园，总是四处跟着庙会跑，做生意。姬莉叶是尼禄细罕时在孤儿院一起长大的阿姊，讲来算得上是青梅竹马，住在三重，在河对面万华一家公立幼儿园做事，还等着尼禄上台北再找工作，两个人在台北扎根。Lady并不好相处，她只会讲闽南话，还有南洋腔，也不太识字，交流起来有些困难，实际上，也只有丁叔和妮可有很多话与我讲，妮可好奇台北的一切，说我像电视上的日本摇滚乐队主唱，又带我在游戏厅打她喜欢的日本游戏。尼禄也一起玩游戏，只是不爱边玩边讲话，我到这里时，他们刚刚给店里的PS2装上新的日本游戏《恶魔猎人3》，看上去不像是正版，还只有日语和英语配音，但依然有很多人来玩，丁叔还要尼禄把租用PS2的价格提到一小时80元，尼禄有些弃嫌，却还是照做了，只是熟客来时，照例少给几钱。架好摄影机后，我也能有些空闲，帮尼禄整理碟片、算账，帮些伊不擅长做ㄟ代志，逐渐同伊熟络起来。店里有了两个人顾，丁叔似是更悠哉了，整更出去趴趴走，不在店内，天色暗了，才回来同我讲话。尼禄讲，他有不少坏毛病，喜欢出去玩，好赌，好打撞球，嚼槟榔，若是生在现在，就是整更拿家里钱来游戏厅ㄟ七逃囝仔。

“若是去美浓地里，丁叔都是开铁牛车，可有时伊出门喔，骑着那只风神125，嗖嗖地就不见了，不知道到哪里去，又不知道多久才回来，有时一两天，最过分要三个多月，说是出去做事赚钱，回来时一点多的钱也不带回来。赚了钱又赌光再回来也是可能啦。我也大概知道他在做什么啊，毕竟我第一次见他时，他就是在帮警察做事，可又不像正经做警察那么简单，我怪伊，讲伊年纪大了就惦惦待在厝内安享晚年，伊却木听咧，讲这才是伊ㄟ本职，伊ㄟ本愿，没了工作后，伊更是骂我，‘哩能见义勇为当潘仔，拎北就只能惦在厝内做龟仔哦？’，呿，谁是伊ㄟ儿啊！”讲着，身子朝我这边靠了靠，伊身子沉，我呀了一声，伊才反应过来，连忙扶我，“歹势，我又讲土话了。”

丁叔很能闲侃，这在我第一次见他便明白了，只是要开他的话匣，需要些条件，要回答他的问题。安顿下来，一早起来，他买了早餐回来，见我便问我。

“你问我三重和八家将的事，我答应给你讲，但还没有问，你想要什么？”

丁叔的房间采光不好，我又抽烟，画面暗暗的，白色的铅字正好打上来：你想听故事，传奇，戏文，还是我的记忆？或是从我这里盗取几片布景，拼拼凑凑变成你的故事？

“那你又想要讲什么？”

这天镇上有人家办白事，请了神，乡道上一路红刺刺的鞭炮渣，锣鼓声嗡嗡，丁叔也带我们去耍，给人吹了一曲唢呐随礼，而后点着拖拉机的发动机，由红色的乡道转向土色的县道，这次是去美浓山的路。

[1] 8+9，八家将的谐音。八家将原本是台南宫庙文化的一部分，俗称阵头，参与阵头的人扮咗家将请神明上身驱鬼，由于宫庙与黑道洗钱的联系、阵头时常发生斗殴事件和人们对这种有些粗俗的民俗的偏见，八家将，尤其是谐音8+9已经成为了黑社会、小混混和屁孩的代名词。

[2] 坏东西，这个我不知道通用的写法是什么怕大家认不出orz


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一点手推车

神通藏

BGM： _骗人歌_ _–_ _林生祥_

「善男子！佛十力中，業力最深」

《大般涅槃經》卷29

丁叔这次自美浓回来，照例装了两筐蔬果，还带了些新鲜粄条，亲自下厨请我吃，讲是买不起油纸伞之类的贵重伴手礼，那些也都是糊弄观光客的，还是教我这个“北部人”尝尝南部的美味罢，吃到肚里才是真。在这里谢谢古道热肠的丁叔。还有一件要紧事，是再过一周，田里的芋叶就要去收了，这是丁叔田里能捞出最多油水的、唯一一种经济作物，支持丁叔放浪的生活得以继续，许多美浓家庭，也是靠着芋叶、烟叶的营生供家里的“人中龙凤”去台北上学，如果尼禄肯用功读书，现在也会拿着芋叶换的课本，坐在台大的图书馆里吧。总之，收芋叶乃是丁叔在美浓第一要紧的事，尼禄和丁叔的朋友也会去帮忙，丁叔不放心我一个人在店内，于是也邀请了我。

要紧事交代完，就是些琐碎事了，譬如丁叔已多到不压身的债务，他白天的营生，本周盛大举办的福德文化节[1]，和赶来陪福德正神大显神通的翠姨。

文化节的事，丁叔有给庙里做零工，他和Lady，都是扎彩灯的熟练工，年年都要接这个活，今年丁叔也带了我去：“你要了解维吉尔的事，就要先见识一下咱们宝岛的各路神仙吼，好做背景知识，伊喔，是活在那个世界里的，不是你们开着冷气的图书馆里的。”

维吉尔。

“啊对，我有没有和你讲啊，莫里森和你讲的那个，元旦节死了有人给他盖阴庙的，道上都叫他维吉尔。”

阴庙？

“呿，他还能修成菩萨，骗肖仔呢！就是阴庙啦，孤魂野鬼仗着一点作祟的能耐，死了还想要勒索阳间，你去调查可以，母汤乱拜哦，我知影伊，脾气坏得很，若是缠上你，死都不会放过你！”

第一天丁叔便和我说他才不信三重大小宫庙里七七八八的神仙菩萨，现在却又虔诚地载我去拜福德正神大伯公，这其中原来是有这样的道理。

“我还每天拜关公呢！”丁叔补充道，生怕我不知道他整日为生意赚不到钱操烦。

福德庙是镇上最光鲜的建筑了，老街上的招牌也有花红柳绿，可终究沾了烟尘，民居也已经被锈迹、尘土和苔藓侵蚀，斑斑驳驳地记上几十年的岁月。只有神仙的居所是常新的，靓丽的，神仙乘着新鲜塑料装点的花车，一路香云宝雨，住进碧瓦鎏金的殿堂里来，洗去整座庙的风尘——鞭炮灰、尾气、扬尘和香灰，是神仙随驾的云雾，却从来只落在跪拜的信徒身上。在游戏厅里只能见到虚拟的色彩，到了这里，现实的艳丽让我有些睁不开眼，相信这一点也能传达给银幕前的朋友。

我跟着丁叔学习裁剪彩布、砍竹条，他似乎是天生会做这些一样，继承了客家女人的巧手（相信大家也都多少猜得出，他出身美浓的母亲曾经也是一身黛蓝，戴着洋巾和竹笠，用一双纤手编了竹篮装上烟草进城的客家妹），看上去是粗糙厚实的手，却会轻巧腾挪，手里心里，都藏着一把尺子。不过丁叔讲，这些都是Lady教他的，是南洋手艺，也不知是恭维Lady的玩笑，或是对笨拙的我的嘲弄，至少他安慰我，尼禄也一样手笨，年轻人，就去做年轻人的事嘛。

“红，绿，金，粉……”丁叔叫我帮他分拣碎布，挑些能用的出来。

怡红快绿，六朝金粉，将庙宇铺展成平面，像是电视机红绿红绿的亮点，色彩饱和，刺痛凡人的眼。后来我在尼禄的房间里修片，是“观白骨”一节，揭秘丁叔和维吉尔的过去，伊有在一旁问过我，你也会像那些大导演一样，给这些影像蒙上一层洗黄了的布，模糊所有棱角，包装好卖给城里的文艺青年吗？我答，小导演更爱这样做。伊想了想，也是，丁叔的故事里，至少有闪着七彩的灯球和花花绿绿的庙会，那记录现在的影片呢，游戏厅柜台前收到的一枚又一枚食之无味的五元硬币呢，会是黑白的吗。那时伊已经很少不盯着我的眼睛同我讲话，当时却难得低了头，我便翻出福德庙里这段鲜艳得刺拉拉的影像给伊看，伊仍是摇头。

大家已经看到我试着帮丁叔做工时的笨拙模样，就原谅我又回到摄影机前吧，不然被他抓住破绽，就不会放手。除了做帮工的本地人，这间后院里还聚集着已经赶到的宗教团体代表，他们各自穿着印着自家宫庙logo的POLO衫作僧袍，因为用料不佳闷得浑身是汗，很好辨认，披上宗教外衣的，总在朴质和雕龙画凤的两个极端。第一天下午的女人缘比较好，采访到马来西亚的天后和福建的妈祖，又过了两天，才采到我寻寻觅觅的五福大帝和地藏王，他们每个人见了我，以为是电视台采访，都有很多话要讲，特别感谢吉隆坡天后宫远道而来的师姊，送了我一盒榴莲巧克力，很好吃，榴莲味很香，除了丁叔，人人都夸它好吃。师姊是位六十上下的妇女，和丁叔同款的灰白短发，却因为稀疏而显人憔悴，除却手臂，都有些颤抖，手臂则在一众师弟师妹的追捧中，捧着一尊黑檀木天后像，一碗水端得平整，等待着祂被献上供桌的那一天，摄像机也可以识别，她的精神气全凝在这块木疙瘩中了。她对着镜头，神情被天后的笑容牵引，一字一字咬着，道出她的故事。

“你们这些身在福中的人哦，是不知道我们流落南洋的人对天后宫的感情的，自己家土地伯公就在眼前，没有离土，教土地供养着长大，真是幸福喏！”屋内的风扇摇摇欲坠，风很轻，裹着燥热，师姊脸上流了汗，落在睫毛上，睫毛短，咸水沁进眼睛里，酸酸的。

“我每年都来福德文化节，就是想把天后娘娘送回故土，吸收故乡的灵气，回去之后啊，同那些清真寺、教堂和印度庙比起来，才比较有气势，也解了我们天后娘娘的乡愁。”年纪大的人，说话总是来来回回，像现在的镜头，左摇，右摇，拉近——放开，为自己在这闲话间找点事做，“我们过来啊，就是一种朝圣，真好哇，现在可以风风光光地坐飞机回来，看彩车，这才是朝圣，几十年前，我的那一位，领着阿妈阿姊，在一个又一个华人村辗转，冲进雨林，搭上走私船，才被走私过来，那也是朝圣啊，是苦行的朝圣，就是想着土地，可是，可惜……”

“啊对，到时候你可以来我们摊位抽个签，二十元一次，得了好兆头，也捐点功德嘛，我们华人社区要建庙、做法事，还要盖小学盖中学，很费心费力的，”她讲得恳切，几近落泪，同是南洋来的Lady，瞥了她一眼，仍是做手中的活，“什么是神明的护佑，就是祖先和家乡对我们的荫庇啦，神明都是古时候的圣人，这是要一代一代继承下来的东西哇，可不能丢掉，可是现在的孩子，来庙里拜拜都只当玩闹，上了学也一心想着移民去澳大利亚加拿大，那是多远的地方啊，没有土地公管着的！这样想来我真是教子无方，愧对先祖，愧对神明啊。”镜头离开师姊挂泪的脸庞，下移，拉近，太近了啦，天后娘娘那蒙娜丽莎的迷样微笑要糊掉啦。

见我垂下头有些困意，师姊这才停下，去翻她的包裹，给我拿了一盒榴莲巧克力，连忙道谢：“辛苦你了，小伙子，唉，我和你讲啊，我们闽南人呀，就是亚洲的犹太人，唉，唉……”这几声哀哀叫，被丁叔打断，他叫我过去，说是可以带我去看八家将排练了，而和他作伙的Lady，脸上有些难看，想来也是在顾伊的脸色：“哎呀，就是有些话，你Lady阿姊不爱听啦，有些人挤破头要过来，有些人过来却是无奈嘛，啊啊，不讲了不讲了，伊要踩我的脚了！”

我被丁叔引着，兴致勃勃到了家将们的排练场，今天他们只是练习，还没有画面，只有其中少数人身上龙争虎斗的刺青，威风减了七分，反而像耍猴戏，没什么看头——是讲，也真的没什么好看，和电视上报导的八家将排练冇两样，一样的七星阵，八卦步，神秘的门帘后也只是一个野台戏班。我若是这样说出来，自然是太刻薄了，只是这简单枯燥的八卦迷踪，也很累人，我便拒绝了他们要我加入排练体验一番的邀请，丁叔看不惯，便自己加入，演示给我的观众们看。

“也不要把八家将想得多神秘啦，这间是政府兴建和资助的庙，正经ㄟ，冇拎期待的那些乌七八糟的啦，”丁叔解说着，旁边的一众家将也纷纷应和，“时代也变了，现在这些都叫做民俗文化了，是也无？这个你应该最懂了啊，V仔，都要正规化，要做宝岛旅游名片嘛！”

话是这样讲，“宝岛旅游名片”这几个字却咬得异常地重。

“再讲了，兄弟本也木系虾米歹人，都是讨一口饭来恰，谁又比谁正义？”他跳得起劲，步法娴熟，腾挪间，俨然成了领头的。有不识相的新人还在问：“这个阿叔，你抢了我们的镜了欸！”

家将团的团长却把他的话顶回去：“人家丁叔带人来拍咱们跳家将，是给阮面子，帮咱们推广，你安怎这样和丁叔讲话！再讲了哦，丁叔出阵头ㄟ时候，拎老爸还是处男呢，是吧，丁叔？”

丁叔看起来只是个年过半百尚还英挺的老头，穿着打扮也是不羁，在乡里却是有很高的名望的。

“是喔，囝仔你想学虾米，八家将八将还是官将首，冇你丁叔不会的，看在团长面子上，给你打对折！”趁势，但丁也演起了博学多识的长辈角色——他本就是神通广大的孙大圣的角色，十八般武艺、三百六十行，似是什么都略懂一些，也什么都能演得像，伊讲——“这就叫佛有千面”，倒也没见过，得道佛了还每一个面相都是大俗人的。

排练过后，才是丁叔真正的生活，他是来这里找人去饮酒打撞球的，只是年轻人都已经不爱这个，四散去游戏厅和电影院，剩下团长与丁叔作伴。可惜团长近日里忙，排练又累人，只是一起骑机车兜兜风，喝了两杯，打趣我是丁叔新追来的七仔，怎么士别三日品味变这么多，之前还和唱歌仔戏的老相好卿卿我我，今日就让城里来的摇滚小青年坐上了后座，这么厚的妆，你也亲得下去。

“木系啊，人是师大的高材生啦，和你们讲过多少次了……”

“喔喔喔，厉害了哦？”

“再讲喔，你翠姐姐出门，从来都是坐在头前飙车ㄟ，我追伊还不及。”

“喂喂，V仔，你塞着耳朵在听虾米哦？安怎不放出来大家一起开心？”

“没什么啦，丁叔你不一定爱听的。”

“哦？我来猜猜，是你们年轻人噶意ㄟ，我想想——五月天[2]！”

“干哦，你这样讲是会被人嫌的，我哪里看着像听五月天的本科生？”

“对啊，阿丁仔你过时了喔，人家文艺青年不爱这个的！”

“是X JAPAN啦，他们89年的专辑，红。”

“想不到V仔你还挺怀旧！”

这时他还不知，我确乎是念旧的人。

码头吹来的风带着丁叔的醉意，穿过街巷，到了撞球厅，只剩我们两人。在稀稀落落散布的陌生人中，只剩我一人。我是摄影师，母汤参与这些活动，只是记录就好，比如在丁叔叱咤风云的撞球台前，这一场暴力事件。

丁叔在的所在，总是闹热，打球就一定要赌，赌钱就一定要喊，今天运气好，赢得多，声音便响到这间砖砌的平房里，每一个人都听得到；而丁叔顾不到的所在，是沉默的乌暗暝，黑暗孳衍。几个人聚在角落的桌上，未发现盯着他们的镜头，仍管但丁叫“老仔”，那对应的那个小的，不言自明。他们聚了又散，伏在丁叔周围，只等一杆入洞的声音为号，一人从上面扑，一人自下面拖，两人装了个满怀，将将被其余人的铁棍刮一层皮，丁叔却已闪身到了我身前：我也是藏在乌暗暝中的藏镜人，将身形挡在三脚架和镜头的背面。

“来喔——”是好戏开演，主演将我按在地上做他的观众。

刚才拍了家将怎样练功，现在就来带大家看看这八卦步、形意拳怎样实战。先前两个打头阵的，已经不敢再动，而手上有家伙的，就仗着兵刃，意欲近身，吃过亏，也不敢大开大阖，只是护住周身，但丁刚才便认出了领头的，只道麦相打，先坐下来说话，也不使蛮力，只是闪躲腾挪戳到破绽又闪至别处，偶尔被擦到，受了轻伤也无妨——乌泱泱的围炉群架在固定镜头下与醉汉互殴无异，只是丁叔尚有一点余裕，来为我们表演戏法。忽地一声，持警棍的领头人，被一球砸中手腕，虎口一震，兵刃脱手，于是连忙掏出藏在兜里的法器，喃喃念了起来，丁叔被施了咒，竟也自行停下脚步：“我还以为是禄仔什么时候惹到你们，要来找我这个老的报复，原来又是催债，讲了会还就会还，生意已经来了，再过两周，连本带利都能换上，这么急着催，是全林园的棺材铺都合着伙涨价了吗？”他讲到自己的生意，不住地瞥到我。

“确实，我也没必要提前收网，少了你两周的利息，只是阿丁仔喔，你的头壳还是这么笨，自己不知道你家少仔做了虾米无？今日我与兄弟就是来讨回这笔账的！”

“哈哈哈哈，阮厝ㄟ禄仔可是比阮脾气好了不少，伊做的，肯定是好事咯，”丁叔很有镜头意识，会主动看过来，与观众目光交汇，“这份福报，就由我这个监护人领受了，这样咁好？”

“好！我来敬你！三狗，你过来，敬这位阿北三拳，这桩代志，就算了了，”三狗是个年轻人，被头仔叫来，还有些羞态，羞于自己新伤的右脚，走起来一跛一跛，“这是新来的三狗，没见过丁叔的神通，来请教一番，你做前辈的，多承让哦？”

砰。砰。咚。丁叔绷着浑身肌肉来迎接肉拳，可毕竟年过半百，最后一拳，结实挨了半下，发出一声闷哼。

“靠北，还是这捏耐操！”

“谬赞咯，年纪大了，不顶用了，这天下第一耐操的名声，也该让给禄仔了。”俏皮话倒也说得诚心。

人聚了又散，摄像机的电池快要耗尽，便去催一声丁叔，教他别再贪欢：“其实，我也可以提前付你一些演出费。”

“你这是赌。”

“谁人无赌心？”

“罢了罢了，钱你还是先替我存着，债呢，我替他们存着，说好的事，就不再改了。”

“嘶……这次你骑车载我吧。”

无丁叔挡在我身前，夜晚簌簌的暖风如浪，灯影一束一束，拍在身上，也是难得的冲浪体验，静谧，温暖，又自在。

“你不问问尼禄的事？你知道我知道的。”这是我们后来的谈话了。

“问虾米，死囝仔不肯讲的，问了也是白生气。”

“死老头不肯讲的，问了也是白问，拢是伊ㄟ代志，轮不上阮来操烦。”这又是关于另一桩事的谈话。

说回这件事，尼禄也的确付了我封口费：故事的开始有些相似，结局却不同，年轻气盛，赢了一局，受了些皮肉伤，饱睡两天也好了过来。那天丁叔尚在美浓，下午我们两人都醒着，天气热，人客不多，伊趁这个时间和我学习拍照，心思没在顾店，直到一个眼窝深陷、脚步虚浮的人客撞上玻璃门，才教伊发觉，这人神色有异，手里还攥着从柜台零钱罐里顺来的硬币。怕是飞了些不知道什么东西，才来这里打游戏。

尼禄正欲起身拦住他，却被一堵人墙挡住，店里剩下的三个人，不知何时围住了那瘾君子，将欲动手。尼禄见了，飞身插到其中两人中间拦阻，喊道：“有虾米恩仇去外面计较！麦搁店内闹事！”说着要将人往外推，护住那瘾君子，谁知他竟一矮身，反过来欲将尼禄绊倒，尼禄一趔趄，便被四方围剿，面上先挨了一拳，正将伊ㄟ目光扭向我的方向。热流堵在房内，阻塞了时间。

伊望着我，眼眸中的烁烁的影，按下影片的暂停键，让我就这样被望着，沐浴其中。

我再次回到镜头后查看时，伊已经添了一身淤青和擦伤，仍是一拳一拳，重重地朝面前的肋骨上砸，还站着的另两个立在伊身子两侧，也不知当不当下手。等到四个人都跪下求饶，我也有了余裕去翻看摆在游戏厅另一角的摄像机的记录，发掘这些人的密谋：他们原是但丁欠债的放贷公司的人，知道他今天不在店里，只有断了一只手的尼禄一人，便想来碰瓷讨债试试，从他们眼里被但丁保护成潘仔的尼禄这里多捞些油水。

我把那几个人在抓娃娃机前商量碰瓷计划的录像拿来柜台，给尼禄看，伊却全无兴致，录像结束，伊沉默。沉默结束，伊开口：“你都看见了。”

我是看了全程，影片自己便可作证。

“他们四个，我一个。你没想来帮我吗。”

“抱歉……我不会打架。”

“我知道。”

“你怨我吗？”

“我知道了。”

“我，”

“我知道了，你只喜欢坐在镜头后面。”

我渐渐失语。

“你没想过。”

“我是在想……对，我不是在怨你，歹势，我只是在想为什么。”

“我想不明白为什么，丁叔未教过，学校未教过，我做交警时，整日教育我的大队长也未教过我。”

伊是真价蹙起眉头在思索，竭力思索，乃至闭上眼睛，关闭五感，留下沾湿的睫毛在这段光影里翕动。

“你知道为什么吗？”

我看着伊，我仍在看见，我不知为什么

偷偷靠近伊ㄟ面，将唇覆上唇，去吻伊。

伊惊慌失措，猛地睁开眼，跌坐在板凳上，厚实的背落在游戏厅门面的玻璃门上，吃痛地哼了一声，抬头，望向与伊鼻尖相触的我，又望了望远处的摄像机，随即探起身，试探着，再次寻找方才的幻觉，用舌尖探查我的口腔。

店内的人都走散了，电扇在刚刚的斗殴事件中就已经停转，我们的理智也是。没有人来打搅这一刻，伊ㄟ脊背再次压在玻璃门上，汗水很快就沁透背心。

“你在取悦我吗，”伊讲着，在暑热中竭力喘着气，又不自觉将牛仔裤再往下褪了褪，“你不用这样，我不是生气……”

“你也在取悦我。”早于我低下头取悦你的性器的时候。

我的舌尖挑弄着，顺势滑进沟壑，伊颤了颤，身子有些退缩，屏息，眼睛却从未退却——只是直直望着我，忧心地、在比摄像机更远的所在望着。柜台与碟片架之间狭窄的空间和下午六点烈日的余热，催着伊解开我的腰带，将年轻炽热的身体贴上来，硬物挺进大腿间；仓皇之下造就的体位，驴唇不对马嘴，却已是万劫不复。我夹着伊那一截凡躯，用双腿拥抱伊ㄟ青春，手指卷起早就湿透的背心丢掉，一路蜿蜒从肚脐、到乳头、至喉结与唇和齿列、终于攀上眼睑，还未真正做什么，快感便带来肢端的痉挛，伊泄在我的股间，我的手指，盛得了一滴咸泪：一个男孩就这样从胎儿长大成人，生出一双这样远远望着人的眼。

我的阴茎已经完全勃起，贴上伊小腹ㄟ沟，我们的眼睛却无法离得这样近，几乎在四目相对的同时双双闪躲，逃离面前这头脑热到发昏的黄昏。

“你知道你现在看起来像什么吗？”我躲在房间较暗的另一角，解决自己冗余的情欲，偶尔瞥向伊，忍不住笑出来，和从前的几天一样。

“咁有这呢好笑？”伊不解，试图将背心拧干。

“像夏天最热的时候，火锅店里的冰柜门。”

我知道玩笑可以暂时消解这间房内的余温。

那天晚上我们和往常一样，在楼下，伊看着我打《恶魔猎人3》，却不是看我，是看屏幕上的但丁，伊对我讲，有时会做梦，幻想自己是游戏里那个但丁，是神通广大的恶魔猎人，是故事的主角。讲起但丁，才想起来，丁叔现在美浓，他的房间是空的，我可以暂时搬去住。

“你是发现了这里的暗门吧？一直盯着看，”再来就是第二天早上，我起了个大早。不经意时，尼禄也已经起床了，见我呆坐床上，一只大藤箱被推开，露出白了一截的墙壁，而我正对着墙壁上的钥匙发呆，“我也不知道怎么开，别看啦。”

伊耳根飞红，不知是因为瞥见了我身旁的镜头，还是别的什么。

“我只是有点好奇，这间房里竟然还有这种机关。”

“算不上什么机关吧，还是靠钥匙而已嘛，丁叔天天乱丢的东西。不过他好像挺在意这个，我还上学时不小心发现过一次，想要撬开锁，还被他骂了。”

“那他会不会骂我？”

“不会吧，你是贵客，也难说……”过了一晚，伊犹原不知如何从容地面对我。

“那你不要告诉丁叔，就好了。”

“也是哦，把箱子挪回去，他也不会知影吧……那你也别和他讲我昨天和人打架的事好吗？”

“你也别再想这个了，丁叔伊啊，怪毛病多得很，你睡他这里，只能委屈一下了。”

“我搬回去住吧。”

“啊？”

“就你那间，你嫌多一个人太热吗？”

我话未讲完，伊ㄟ手已经不自觉握住我的手腕，力气很大。直到尼禄下一次拥抱我时，伊才对我讲，我的皮肤很凉。

再有两天，福德文化节终于剪彩，传闻中的翠姨终于显圣，带着她的野台戏班来唱歌仔戏，她年纪虽与丁叔差不多少，身材面容却是保养得好，扮好了上台去，仍是风流倜傥唐伯虎，银鞍白马杨六郎。借着翠姨来的兴致，我们的拍摄由游戏厅转到了戏棚顶，丁叔也被借去唱戏，他推脱着讲，现在我不比年轻，做了三十年农活的老伯，晒得黑黢黢，可反串不了王宝钏咯，便被安排进另一出戏里做包公，好不威风。

这几日里，我被翠姨和丁叔牵得东奔西走，坐在风神125的后座，不知兜兜转转绕了镇子几圈。求神拜佛的节日里，街巷里自是漫天花雨，红绿金粉，平时未曾见过的颜色都洒在面前，丁叔载着我，于香云宝雨间穿梭而行，沾了一身红尘鞭炮渣，伊道是：“你这也算入乡随俗了。”停下车枝仔冰吃，自然也有我的份。

[1] 厦门和台湾轮流举办的一项纪念福德正神（土地公）的文化节活动，每年都能吸引两岸及东南亚大量宗教团体前来，可谓是神仙开会。福德文化节实际上是2008年才开始举办的，这里我借来一用，并不符合现实。

[2] 五月天歌迷读者不要误会啦，没有在贬低乐队的意思，就是显示一下V虽然嫌弃文青但也和广大台湾文青一样急着和五月天撇清关系。


End file.
